


Jacobs pup

by boatwhore (orphan_account)



Category: Defending Jacob, IT (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cum drinking, Double Anal Penetration, Eventual Smut, Extremely Underage, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Pet Names, Praising kink, Protective Bill Denbrough, Rimming, Smut, Underage Sex, blowjob training, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatwhore
Summary: Jacob hates little kids, but Georgie is an exception.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Jacob Barber/Georgie Denbrough
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob dreaded the day he had to babysit this kid, he /hated/ kids. He never showed it since he knew his parents would get onto him about it. 

Most kids he’s seen or met were rude and bratty, so he expected the kid to be the same. 

When morning came, Jacob did his usual routine of brushing his teeth and showering.

It’s been a few months since he’s gone away with the murder, his dad divorced his mom for intentionally attempting to kill him in a car accident all because he didn’t confess. He was 16 now. 

He yawned as he came downstairs, “Morning, kiddo. You sleep good?” His dad asked, he was making breakfast for them two. Jacob nodded, rubbing at his eye a little. “Do I have to go, dad?” He whined, grabbing a few pieces of bacon and a them. 

“Yes, Jacob, you promised you’d do something over the summer this year, and the boys nice! I met him and his older brother.” 

What his dad didn’t mention was that the boys older brother looked exactly like Jacob. “True..I just hope he isn’t too stressful.”

They moved to Derry after the car crash, his mom ended up moving to Mexico in hopes of forgetting what’s she’s done. 

Once he ate his breakfast, he got dressed and said goodbye to his dad before walking out. Jacob had the address written down on his phone so he wouldn’t forget. 

Once he got to the Denbrough house, he knocked on the door. Already having the ‘nice kid’ persona ready for whoever would answer the door. Sharon ended up opening it, she nearly screamed but kept quiet.

“Oh! Hi there, are you Jacob?” She smiled kindly, letting the teen inside. “Yeah, I’m Jacob.” He giggled quietly, trying to make it seem like he was nervous.

“Sorry, you just look a lot like my oldest.” She chuckled and closed the door behind him. The teen raised a brow out of confusion, then looked at one of the family pictures. Seeing a mother and father, then two boys. One obviously looking exactly like him, and the other..

He’s absolutely adorable.

Jacob felt his cheeks heat up a little, the confusion for his possible secret twin brother fading away. “Jeez, I didn’t know I had a twin.” He joked, earning a laugh from the mom. 

“Georgies up in his room if you want to meet him, he’s sweet.” Sharon checked the time on the clock, “Damn! Um, Bill will be home soon from a friends house. I left some money for pizza incase you all get hungry. Please call me if anything bad happens.” She gave Jacob a quick hug and left. 

Jacob didn’t care for Bill..he was mostly interested in Georgie. He looked around in the living room for a few seconds before going upstairs. The teen looked around for the boys room till he found him.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked over him, there was no fucking way a 12 year old could be this..curvy.. 

Oh god, his ass was fat too.. so plump and perfect! Who the hells been giving him all this cake?

Jacob thought that maybe he was imagining it, but he wasn’t. He bit his bottom lip as he admired the boys ass, feeling his dick twitch in his pants. The male shyly laid next to him, watching the boy paint with his watercolor. 

Georgie looked at him, raising a brow. “Bill? You look kinda different.” This made Jacob giggle, he was actually feeling happy around him. “Oh, I’m not Bill, cutie~ I’m your babysitter.” 

His eyes widened a little out of confusion, then happiness. “You look like Bill! Are you a clone?” He tilted his head a little as he asked the question, looking like a little puppy as he did this.

Jacobs heart was melting, he was definitely gonna be catching feelings for him even though he shouldn’t. “Maybe~” he looked over him again, noticing that he had a better body than the pornstars he’s seen online. 

Oh, god. He can’t be doing this! He can’t be put on trial for being a pedophile! 

His lewd thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. “G-Georgie! I’m h-home!” 

Oh..his brother has a stutter, how fucking great. Georgie heard his older brother and held Jacobs hand. “Do you wanna meet Bill?” He smiled, his pink lips looking oh so kissable.

Jacobs definitely not gonna be able to resist him..especially with that body..and those lips.


	2. Bill’s jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob tries ignoring Bills poor attempts at scaring him. And Bills jealous that Georgie likes the possibly-a-murderer babysitter.

Bill waited for his brother to come down, but he didn’t. He thought maybe he was napping so he went upstairs and called for him again. “G-Georgie?” He didn’t know that the babysitter was already here, and that it was a possible doppelgänger. 

Georgie was in Jacobs lap, showing him his favorite game on the switch. The teen wasn’t interested in the slightest, he was only interested in the boy. He loved hearing him talk, it made him..happy? 

His time with the boy was interrupted by Bill, he looked over at him with a clearly pissed off look. The teen was shocked by this, not understanding why Georgie was with this..thing.

“Oh, hey Bill!” Georgie waved at his older brother, giggling happily and turning his attention back to the tv.

“A-Are you the b-b-“ 

Jacob covered the boys ears, lightly kissing the back of his head. Gosh, he wish he could just do every lewd and loving thing to him. But he couldn’t, not right now at least. “Does it fucking look like it?” He asked Bill, becoming more annoyed just by looking at him. 

Bill was still confused by why this ‘thing’ looked exactly like him. He felt jealous that Georgie was in its lap. 

Jacob uncovered the boys ears, and kept holding him close, as if he /were/ his brother. While still making eye contact with Bill. “G-Get your hands off of him.” 

The teen tried to sound intimidating, attempting to scare Jacob. But due to his stutter, it wasn’t working. “Or what?” He asked, playing with Georgies hair.

The boy whined at them both, “Can you stop fighting?” He playfully nudged at Jacob arm. In response, he started tickling his sides, just to make Bill more jealous and angry. 

Bill also whined, and he went to his room. He wanted Georgie, he /owned/ him. Not that stupid fucking doppelgänger. 

Jacob started kissing Georgies neck all over, just to hear those adorable intoxicating little giggles. He pulled away and carried him down into the kitchen. “You hungry? I can make you whatever your craving~” 

“Um..grilled cheese?” He asked innocently, smiling adorably as he nuzzled into his shoulder.

The male rubbed Georgies shoulder and set him down, “Maybe you should go check on your brother. I was a little mean to him..” he acted like he felt bad, even though he really didn’t. 

“Aw, how come?” Georgie asked, now pouting. “I’ll tell you later, now go check up on him.” Jacob playfully nudged him, Then began to make his grilled cheese. 

Georgie went up into Bills room, “Bill?” He was immediately pulled into a heated kiss and a tight hug. The boy whimpered in enjoyment, giggling as he kissed his brother back. “Were you getting jealous?~” 

Bill was, in fact, possessive over Georgie. He was beautiful, too beautiful to share with anybody else. “Y-Yes~ h-he sh-shouldn’t be t-touching you.” He lovingly and protectively gripped onto his thighs, rubbing them. “L-Let me c-cuddle with you, j-just for a little bit~”

Jacob had already finished cooking Georgies grilled cheese, but he has the lewdest idea in mind. He needed to put his own jizz into Georgies food, so he could feel like he was apart of him. 

He jerked his hung cock harshly, it was 10 inches and had a good amount of girth to it. He imagined he was fucking the sweet boys face, grunting and moaning his name quietly. When he felt his orgasm inching near, he breathed shakily. “Fuck...fuck~!” He nearly let out a scream, he’s jerked off many times but he hasn’t came this hard. Or this much.

His cum nearly covered the toasted bread, it looked like some kind of sauce. So he wouldn’t be suspected. Once he’s calmed down, Jacob put his cock away and called for the boy. “Georgie! Foods done!” 

Georgie hesitantly pulled away from the kiss, he nuzzled into Bills chest and gave his hand a squeeze. “Maybe we can have fun tonight?” Bill nibbled on his neck, covering it in hickeys to get back at the babysitter. “S-sure~ go eat your f-food.” He hesitantly let go, watching his little brothers ass jiggle slightly as he walked out.

Georgie sat at the kitchen table, but looked at the white stuff on his food curiously. “What’s the white stuff?” 

“That’s some special sauce~ Try it.” Jacob sat at the table with him, his cock in his sweatpants got hard again but he ignored it. Wanting to deal with it later. 

He watched as Georgie took a bite of his cum covered grilled cheese, the boy hummed. Then began eating more of it. Getting the warm ‘sauce’ on his shirt a little bit.


	3. Fleshlight use.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob finds a fleshlight in Bills room, but gets caught when trying to use it.

Bill and Georgie were at school, Jacob was alone in they house. He was watching tv downstairs, bored that Georgie wasn’t here. The other day, he was giving him a bath after his snack. 

He was getting hard at the thought of his body, he felt so damn lucky he was able to touch it. He fondled his hard-on, whining. The teen wanted to touch the boys ass again so badly..and his soft thighs. 

Jacob got up and decided to look through Bills room out of boredom, he decided to look under his bed. There were a few old magazines of video games and other things. He grabbed a gay porno mag and looked through it, the entire magazine was mostly full of feminine looking men. 

“Damn, Billy~ didn’t know you had a thing for your brother.” He put the magazine back and moved on to his dresser. The teen looked through his sock drawer, nothing interesting. 

Jacob then looked in the underwear drawer, he could see something long and black. At first, he thought it was a flashlight. It wasn’t until he pulled it out that he realized it was a fleshlight. 

“Oh..” Jacob smirked, his cock growing harder. He sat on Bills bed, immediately taking his cock out of his pants. He didn’t bother getting any lube since his dick was covered in his pre-load. He immediately shoved the fleshlight onto his cock, grunting at the softness of it.

Jacob thrusted it onto his hard length, it made soft wet noises. He couldn’t help but imagine he was fucking Georgie, pretending that he was making him quiver and moan. 

However, as soon as he started. Georgie came home.  
“Jacob?” The boy called for him, hoping that he was home since Bill came home a little later than usual. 

Jacob stopped, he bit his lip and thought of what to do. He kept thrusting the fleshlight onto his cock till he thought of an idea. “I’m up here, Georgie!~” 

The boy excitedly came up, seeing him in Bills room. “What’re you doing?” He asked innocently, not really minding that his cock was out since he’s seen Bills many times before. 

“Um, I kinda need help with something~” Jacob pulled the fleshlight off, putting it under the bed. “C’mere~“ 

The boy sat next to him, looking at his throbbing manhood with curiosity. “Can I touch it? Bill doesn’t let me touch his..” He poked it, feeling it twitch against his fingertip. “Of course, cutie~ you can do whatever you want with it~” 

Georgie stroked it slowly, giving it some squeezes while he did so. Jacob moaned softly, “Mm, good girl~” He played with his hair and smiled as he watched the sweet boy stroke him. He preferred to call him a girl since..he looked like one.

Georgie then started to kiss it, humming as his lips made the throbbing dick twitch more. “I think it’s excited for me~“ He giggled and swirled his tongue around the tip quickly. 

Jacob gasped, and lightly pushed his cock deeper, he growled and lightly rubbed the boys throat. “You’re doing so good~ Can I give you a reward, puppy?” 

Georgie liked getting called that, ‘puppy’..it was perfect for him. He nodded, his tongue continued to lick and swirl all around Jacobs cock while he gently sucked on it. As soon as he agreed to it, the teen began thrusting slow at first to get him used to his dick in his throat.

The boy got used to it easily, he urged Jacob to thrust harder by sucking intensely. He groaned, now thrusting a little more aggressively. “Holy fuck!~ puppy~!” The new nickname came out of nowhere, but neither of them didn’t mind.

His balls slapped against Georgies chin, his 10 inch fuck-rod loved this. And so did Jacob. “Ooh~ your throat feels so damn good puppy~ do you like your reward?~” he felt his heart melt when Georgie nodded. “Oh~ good~ I’m gonna do this to you every day when you do good~”

Hey thrusting for more and more faster, louder mobs and grunts came out of the teen. “Shit! I’m gonna fucking cum in your mouth~” Jacob gasped and held Georgies head down as he came. “Mm~ take all of it, pup~”

Once he was done, Jacob let the boy go. He pulled off and panted heavily, Georgie kissed his hung cock some more before nuzzling against him. “Thank you~” 

“You’re welcome, puppy~”

Jacob pulled his pocket knife out, “Can I mark you? As mine?” Georgie looked at the knife nervously, he didn’t like pain at all. But he figured he should let Jacob mark him, he was his babysitter after all. 

He nodded, and pulled his shirt up a little so show of his adorable and soft tummy. Jacob lovingly rubbed it, giving it a few kisses before slowly and lightly carving into him. This made the boy whimper and cry, it broke his heart..how rare.

“Shh..I know, pup, I know.. it doesn’t feel good..” He slowly and carefully carved a letter ‘J.B’. Once he was done, he put his pocket knife away, and kissed the lightly bleeding scar. He felt bad he had to use a knife. 

Jacob pulled the boys shirt up, looking at the small pink nubs on his chest. He rubbed his thumb along the boys nipple. “Want me to take care of you pup?” 

Georgie nodded again, he wanted comfort. The teen kissed his cheek. Then moved to his lips, giving him a tender and loving kiss.

The boy kissed back, he moved Jacobs hands to hold them. Not being in the mood to be pleasured at the moment. “Is it okay if we have fun tomorrow while Bills out?”

“Of course, pup~” Jacob giggled and pulled Georgies shirt down. He picked him up and moved him back to his room where they could cuddle for a little while before Bill came home.

The whole day, Jacob and Bill fought. Georgie occasionally having to break them up. Once night time came, Jacob went into Georgies room to say goodnight to him. But his smile faded when he saw Bill in bed with him. Holding him close.

Jacob growled protectively, he moved to the boy and kissed his cheek. “Night night, Georgie~” 

“Night Jacob~” Georgie replied sleepily, nuzzling into Bills chest. The younger teen smirked and flipped Jacob off. Resulting in getting kicked in the back as he left. 

Bill pouted, he sighed and played with Georgies hair. “M-Mind if you k-keep me warm?” He already had his cock out, it too being hung. Around 9 inches. 

The sleepy boy nodded, yawning as he put Bills dick in between his soft and warm thighs before falling asleep with him.


	4. Deal (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets caught eating out Georgie, Jacob almost kills him till Georgie makes up a deal between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short part 1 before I watch sinister 2

It was around 10:00 o’clock at night when Jacob woke up, he was sleeping downstairs on the couch since they didn’t have a guest room. The teen felt needy for Georgie, like always. So, he got up and decided to go to his room.

The bedroom door to the boys room was closed, how odd.. he always left it open unless he was getting dressed. He was about to open it till he heard a faint moaning noise. 

Jacob raised a brow and put his head up the door to get a better listen at whatever was happening behind it, a shaky whimper came out of the boy he loved oh so much..

At first, he thought that maybe Georgie was touching himself. Thinking of the teen. It made him smile, so he opened the door a little bit to get a look.

That smile immediately faded away when he saw Bill, biting his face in Georgies ass. He growled quietly, jealousy and anger immediately replacing his lust for the boy

Was he mad at Georgie? No, of course not. He was too cute, too sweet to get angry with. He was angry at Bill, the motherfucker that could possibly be his hidden twin brother. 

Jacob took a hold of Bills hair and pulled him off, “Get your fucking tongue out of him!” He screamed at the teen, already getting his pocket knife out.

“Th-Then keep y-your cock out of h-his mouth!” Bill replied back, getting up to punch Jacob. Which he probably shouldn’t have done, since Jacob pushed him to the ground and started to punch him a whole bunch of times.

Georgie got up to pull his shorts back on, he managed to pull Jacob off of his brother. “Stop it! I don’t want you two to fight!” He whined as he checked on Bill.

Bill had a nosebleed, along with a few bruises. The teen loved how jealous he looked when his baby brother was switching the attention on him. He giggled softly from the kisses that covered his entire face.

“Both of you aren’t gonna fight over me everyday..can’t you just share me?” 

Jacob pouted, pitting his pocket knife away as he got up and pulled the boy in for a hug. “I suppose..I’m sorry I almost killed your brother..” He sounded apologetic, even though he sneaked another middle finger and mouthed “fuck you.” To Bill.

Bill did the same, and crawled near to Georgies ass to give it some kisses. He wiped the blood off of his nose, “M-Maybe we can u-use you tonight? I’m g-getting impatient..” the teen whined and pulled the shorts back down.

The boy sat on the bed, and let Jacob sit next to him while Bill sat on the other side. Both groped his thighs and nuzzled against him.

“If he’s gonna eat you out, can you at least suck on me again?” Jacob asked, pulling his cock out for the boy.

It was gonna be a /very/ long night..


	5. Deal (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of “Jacobs pup”! There will be a bonus part 3 full of wholesomeness:)

Georgie first started with Bills, since he felt like he hasn’t been giving him enough attention lately since Jacobs been here.

He stroked and squeezed the base of his cock slowly and gently, watching it leak pre-cum. The boy stroked Bill off while Jacob was eating him out, occasional shaky whined and whimpers came out. Making both of the look-alike teens dicks twitch for him.

“G-Georgie~ you can suck on it~” Bill told him, smiling reassuringly as he lovingly caressed his cheek. Georgie panted and nodded, not being able to speak due to being pleasured so good. It being obvious that Jacob was a little more experienced with things like these.

Jacob learned how to eat ass, and pussy when he was in Mexico. He ate some girls pussy at a party. It didn’t taste well, but he wanted to get it done with. But with Georgie, he tasted..sweet. Way better than girls. He rarely ever ate a girls ass, which wasn’t that good either. 

He preferred Georgies over girls and cake any day. He pulled off and covered his hard cock in his spit, putting the tip up to the boys hole.

Jacob couldn’t wait any longer, he didn’t care if Bill would get mad. He deserved to take his virginity anyways. He slowly thrusted in, holding onto his hips and making sure to be gentle first.

Georgie pulled off, letting out the sweetest moan. Bill pouted when he saw that Jacob was the first to fuck him. He tried to distract himself by kissing and spoiling Georgie with affection. Then, a idea popped into his head.

“H-Hold him up, I g-got a idea.”

Jacob raised a brow, before putting Georgie into the full Nelson position. His cock twitching and throbbing for their attention.

Bill put his dick up to the boys already filled hole, then slowly thrusted in. Making room for two cocks. He groaned shakily at the pleasurable sensation. Jacob did the same.

Event though the teens hated that their cocks were touching, Georgies sweet whined and the perfect tightness were so irresistible to them. “F-Fuck! H-He’s definitely g-gonna be st-stretched out when we’re d-done~” 

Jacob and Bill thrusted at the same time, noticing a soft little bulge in the boys stomach. “Ooh, look~ he’s so small that our dicks are going through him!~” their thrusting increased, moaning and growling dominantly.

Meanwhile, Georgie was becoming completely mindless and drunk on the overwhelming ecstasy. He panted and gasped, squirmed in enjoyment. He couldn’t even say a word due to this new experience. He was in complete bliss.

Jacob and Bill enjoyed that look on Georgies face, they could tell he was getting high off of the overstimulation. “He’s s-so cute~” the stuttering teen mumbled, cooing at his beautiful baby brother as he marked his neck up in hickeys and bite marks.

Jacob was digging his nails into Georgies soft thighs, “Fuck!~ I’m gonna fucking cum~!” He growled again, panting and biting into Georgie shoulder as he came. “I am t-too!” Bill whined, smiling softly as they both came. Filling Georgie up as if his ass was a woman’s womb.

They both pulled out, loving the sight of the pink hole twitching, trying to keep both loads in. But failing, since the white fluids slowly leaked out. 

Ever since that week, they fucked him like that. All day, all night. Overstimulating and re-wiring Georgies brain into thinking that this was his purpose.


End file.
